


Большие планы

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: миди g — pg-13 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Quidditch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: Драко Малфой всегда умел идти к своей цели. Ну, или почти всегда. Или почти умел.





	Большие планы

**Author's Note:**

> мат, AU
> 
> Автор текста — vitanga (http://www.diary.ru/member/?2886662)

Попасть в кабинет Флинта оказалось не так-то просто, как рассчитывал Драко. Сначала нужно было миновать в роскошном фойе охранника с такой свирепой рожей, что, пожалуй, и Грейбек предпочел бы пройти мимо. На фразу: «Мы с Маркусом — школьные приятели», — охранник ответил презрительной усмешкой, но три галлеона сделали свое дело, и он соизволил отправить гонца к Флинту. Следующие двадцать минут пришлось дожидаться разрешения пройти к лифту, пять — самого лифта, и еще тридцать минут ожидать возле кабинета, пока Флинт закончит давать интервью. К тому моменту, когда длинноногая секретарша с белоснежными зубами, наконец, распахнула мощные дубовые двери, Драко вымотался как после пяти аппараций подряд и успел сто раз пожалеть, что вообще пришел.

Но дело того стоило.

Флинт восседал за огромным столом и при звуке скрипа двери натянул на лицо самую кривую и искусственную улыбку, которую Драко видел в своей жизни. Впрочем, при виде Драко он заметно расслабился, кивком головы отпустил секретаршу и, дождавшись, пока за ней захлопнется дверь, протяжно выдохнул.

— Я думал, очередные журналюги, — признался он, приподнимаясь с кресла и протягивая руку для приветствия. — Привет, Малфой.

Драко пожал руку и удивленно огляделся. Отделанный деревом и стеклом кабинет, увешанный громоздкими портретами бывших глав отдела Магических игр и спорта, был слишком строг даже для министерских работников и меньше всего подходил Маркусу Флинту, который никогда в жизни не отличался ни строгостью, ни примерным поведением. Словно угадав мысли Драко, Флинт поморщился и устало сказал:

— Кабинет для встреч команды с птичками высокого полета. Я бы тебя пригласил в свою нору, но туда вчера прибегал Вуд с новыми макетами метел и квоффлов, и теперь там нет свободного места.

— Тут тоже хорошо, — сказал Драко, сев напротив и пытаясь не утонуть в глубоком мягком кресле. — Как Вуд?

— Отлично, — отозвался Флинт. — Живет не ноет.

— Прекрасно. А родители?

— Отлично, — повторил Флинт. — Дышат морским воздухом где-то на югах.

Драко кивнул.

— Слышал о вашей вчерашней победе, — воскликнул он с воодушевлением. — Поздравляю! Я собирался на матч, но внезапно навалились дела, и пришлось остаться дома. Говорят, что вы разметали всех…

— Малфой, — перебил Флинт таким тоном, что Драко не решился продолжать. — Я целый день целовал в зад десяток журналистов и слушал поздравления. Затуши свою любезность и говори, что тебе нужно.

Такта со школы у него явно не прибавилось.

— Я не имею права зайти поздравить бывшего капитана?

— Я не видел тебя… сколько?

— С войны.

— С войны, — согласился Флинт. — Значит, уже больше года. И если уж ты удосужился спуститься со своих небес до нашего брата, то точно не ради поздравлений.

А вот ума все же стало побольше.

— Ты прав, — признал Драко. — Я действительно по делу. Слушай. У вас же теперь, после Чемпионата, перерыв между соревнованиями?

— Ну.

— Это да или нет?

— Это да.

— Значит, сейчас ты свободен?

— Ну.

Драко украдкой вздохнул.

— Это да или нет?

— Это зависит от того, что тебе нужно.

— Я хочу, — небрежно произнес Драко, — чтобы ты устроил в Хогвартсе благотворительные соревнования по квиддичу между бывшими студентами Гриффиндора и Слизерина. И взял меня ловцом. Со своей стороны обещаю неплохую денежную поддержку.

Брови Флинта изумленно поползли вверх.

— Зачем?

— Потому что это выгодно и тебе, и Вуду. Реклама и все дела. Вы более-менее уже популярные игроки, на ваше имя клюнут и газетчики, и зрители.

— А тебе?

— А мне — участие в благотворительности. Репутация у нашей семьи — сам понимаешь. Любое благое дело приносит свою прибыль.

— Благотворительность в пользу кого?

Драко безразлично пожал плечами.

— Все равно. Как тебе идея?

Флинт откинулся на спинку кресла, прищурился, пристально разглядывая Драко, и застыл так на долгую минуту, пока, наконец, не сказал:

— Плохо.

Драко растерялся.

— Почему?

— Потому что я не люблю, Малфой, когда мне пиздят. Репутация у вашей семьи после частичного оправдания твоего папаши и его подарка в виде сотен галлеонов на новую больницу уже не так плоха. И участие в соревнованиях местного масштаба не принесет тебе нихрена. И почему именно в Хогвартсе?

— Там привычное поле, — раздраженно отозвался Драко. — Я не провожу на метле по двадцать часов в сутки, как ты, и уже отвык от игры. А там хотя бы знакомые… знакомые…

— Кто? — с насмешкой поторопил Флинт. — Трибуны? Кольца? Закат?

— Какая тебе разница? — возмутился Драко. — Тебе реклама, твоему драгоценному Вуду реклама. Ты не настолько еще знаменит, чтобы отказываться от такого предложения!

— Я достаточно знаменит, чтобы не поддаваться на сомнительные дела, — неожиданно серьезно сказал Флинт. — И тем более подписывать на них Оливера. Или говори правду, или выметайся вон.

Драко беспокойно поерзал в кресле, выгадывая минуту на раздумья. Флинт и правда поумнел, и это здорово осложняло задачу.

— Ладно, — пытаясь придать голосу как можно больше честности, сказал Драко. — Ладно, Маркус, ты-то должен меня понять. Меня до сих пор раздражает, что я не победил Поттера ни в одной игре. Пора взять реванш. Если твой Вуд соберет команду, понятно, кого он пригласит ловцом. А Поттер не отказывает друзьям, это всем известно.

Флинт снова прищурился и замолчал — и молчал долго, гораздо дольше, чем в первый раз, вызывая у Драко нарастающее чувство тревоги. Его и без того темные глаза потемнели еще больше, и Драко с трудом подавил в себе трусливое желание сбежать из этого кабинета.

Может, и правда стоило сказать правду?

— Ты хочешь добраться до Поттера? — жестко спросил Флинт. — Что ты задумал, Малфой?

— А ты не хотел бы отыграться у Вуда, если бы не разу за все школьные годы не выиграл ни одного матча?

— Вудло — это Вудло, — сказал Флинт. — За ним не охотится сотня недоброжелателей и три сотни ненормальных поклонниц. Ты Поттеру кто — недоброжелатель или поклонник?

Несмотря на все усилия, не покраснеть, кажется, все же не удалось.

— Поклонник, — хмыкнул Драко, улыбнувшись через силу. — С давних времен. Хожу и брежу, как бы организовать с ним свидание. Ты идиот?

Флинт опять замолчал, но вновь сидеть под его пронизывающим насквозь взглядом желания не возникло.

— Он во всем лучше меня, — быстро заговорил Драко, ужасаясь абсурдности этих слов. — Во всем! Национальный герой, куча друзей, бездна поклонниц, а я не смог даже выиграть у него ни одного матча! Макгонагалл будет счастлива, если вы проведете дружеский чемпионат между факультетами — такой пример для подражания, Слизерин и Гриффиндор, единение всех учеников! Наш факультет до сих пор не отмылся от грязи войны, разве ты сам не хочешь исправить это бедственное положение?! Или тебе все равно, закончил школу и забыл? А оставшиеся — ну что оставшиеся, как-нибудь и сами справятся, а потом будут годами залечивать детские обиды, нанесенные жестокой школой.

Драко грустно вздохнул и отвернулся в сторону, крепко сжав подлокотники. Портреты на стенах зашумели, переговариваясь друг с другом, но в общем гуле невозможно было разобрать, осуждали ли они или высказывали поддержку.

Собственно, их мнение Драко интересовало мало, но на Флинта слова глав отдела, пусть и бывших, могли и подействовать.

— Заткнитесь! — рявкнул Флинт, разрушая теорию об уважении к высшим чинам, и в кабинете мгновенно воцарилась тишина. Флинт подался вперед, оперся локтями на стол и спокойно спросил: — Так чего ты хочешь от него, Малфой?

Прекрасная речь, кажется, прошла мимо его ушей.

— Отыграться!

— Я же сказал: либо говори правду, либо выметайся. Тебя никогда не интересовал квиддич, ты на поле красовался, а не играл. Так что выбирай второе.

— Маркус…

— Выметайся!

Флинт резким рывком приподнялся, и Драко не выдержал.

— Он мне нравится! — зло заорал он. — Давно нравится, понял, Флинт?!

Тот медленно осел обратно в кресло.

— Кто? — глупо спросил он. — Как?

— Поттер, — слегка остыв, чуть тише сказал Драко и тут же вновь вскипел: — А вот так! Он наконец-то разошелся со своей Уизлеттой — давно пора, только мозгов не хватало раньше этого понять! Вокруг него постоянно кто-нибудь вьется, даже на закрытых от посторонних приемах! «Ах, мистер Поттер, не желаете ли чаю? Не будет ли вам угодно посмотреть нашу роскошную как вы сам галерею? Ах, мистер Поттер, не соизволите ли обратить внимание на нашу милую Катрин, Сьюзен, Грейс, Мелинду и Лукину, чистокровных, как лучшие арабские лошади!» Куда бы он не пошел, везде кто-нибудь его опекает, охраняет, караулит и не позволяет остаться даже на минуту один на один! Один раз он поздоровался со мной, я хотел заговорить, и его тут же смели с места! Да и попробуй застань его на этих приемах, он же не вылезает из норы Уизлей, а в школу аврората так просто не пробраться! Где еще, кроме Хогвартса, Флинт? Пару дней обжиться и потренироваться, Макгонагалл всегда приветствовала гостей, а там, в замке, без посторонних, можно хоть что-то попробовать сделать! Мне нужны эти гребанные соревнования!

Драко выдохся, замолчал, откашлялся и невидящими глазами уставился в натертый до блеска пол. Правдивее и быть не могло; правда была болезненной и точно не предназначалась для посторонних ушей, но жить с ней внутри долгие-долгие месяцы Драко устал.

Надежды ни на что не было, но внутренний голос требовал предпринять хотя бы одну попытку, одну-единственную, даже если потом будет еще больней.

Вновь воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только тихими перешептываниями портретов. Поднять голову было стыдно, смотреть на Флинта не хотелось, как и что-то говорить, и Драко уже почти решил уйти, когда Флинт растерянно пробормотал:

— А я подливаю Вуду любовное зелье — и все дела.

Он умел удивлять.

— Как это? — ошарашенно уточнил Драко, мгновенно отрываясь от созерцания пола. — То есть… я понимаю, как это, но… Говорили же...

— Шучу, придурок, — усмехнулся Флинт. — Если бы я до этого допер в свое время, наверно, и подлил бы, чтобы все быстрее получилось. Но смешно: ты — и вдруг Поттер…

— Ты — и вдруг Вуд, — едко парировал Драко. — Куда уж забавнее, пятый год над вами ржем!

Флинт не обиделся.

— Мы и сами ржем... Ладно, вали, Малфой, я устал. Попробую организовать твои соревнования, хорошая реклама никому не вредила.

Сердце бешено запрыгало в груди.

— А если Вуд не согласится?

— Я скажу ему, что тогда я сыграю с рейвенкловцами, выиграю — и последний школьный Кубок из нас двоих тогда будет у меня. Прилетит раньше, чем я закончу предложение.

Флинт улыбнулся, и, несмотря на давящую на грудную клетку тоску, на душе стало немного легче.

***

В голове Драко организация соревнований выглядела довольно просто: договориться с Флинтом, написать в банк и потребовать выслать денег, приехать в школу и играть.

В реальности же вести дела оказалось гораздо сложнее.

После трех дней томительного ожидания Флинт написал более чем лаконичную записку — на сером пергаменте красовалась только жирная галочка и большая клякса, — но это была одна из самых прекрасных записок в жизни Драко. Успев порадоваться этому ровно день, уже на следующее утро Драко столкнулся с первым препятствием: в школу нужно было доставить целую толпу людей. Две команды в полном составе в первый день, несколько помощников Флинта и Вуда, корреспондента «Ежедневного пророка», корреспондента «Квиддича для всех», двух авроров и восемьдесят человек зрителей — в день игры, и несколько младенцев: и Монтегю, и Пьюси согласились ехать только с женами, которые, как назло, не так давно успели разродиться, а Кэти Белл со стороны Гриффиндора и вовсе обзавелась двойней. Хогвартс-экспресс, на который Драко рассчитывал больше всего, оказался занят: его забронировали на весь осенний период, и владелец начисто отказался давать контакты арендатора. Заказ девяносто восьми стандартных порт-ключей туда и обратно плюс трех специальных для тех, кто с детьми, покупка поющих и самокачающихся детских кроваток и организация доставки всей толпы из Хогсмида до замка на каретах; Драко взмок, подписывая бумаги, записки и указы, мотаясь из одного города в другой, и к концу дня впервые за долгое время уснул крепким сном без сновиденией о Поттере.

Второе препятствие оказалось сложнее: все были достаточно занятыми людьми.

Поттера из школы отпустили без проблем: Флинт доложил об этом сразу же, как Поттер написал Вуду. Пьюси работал помощником тренера в команде Флинта, поэтому с ним проблем также не возникло. Зато Блетчли, работающего где-то в Африке колдографом дикой магической природы, пришлось искать по всем каналам и уговаривать временно вернуться в Англию пятнадцатью письмами и обещанием перечисления в фонд дикой природы немалого количества галлеонов.

Боул охранял маггловский клуб для звезд первой величины, обратно в Хогвартс не стремился, но после уговоров Драко все же сдался и обещал приехать аккурат перед игрой. Монтегю согласился сразу, но пришлось задействовать все связи отца, Флинта и собственные, чтобы уговорить министерство отпустить его на несколько дней за пределы Лондона: за ним еще числилось наказание. Деррек сидел в Азкабане и ближайший десяток лет не готовился покинуть это гостеприимное место, поэтому на его место было решено взять любого толкового игрока действующей сборной Слизерина; впрочем, к концу дня Драко готов был сам играть на всех позициях, лишь бы наконец завалиться в постель.

Спалось даже лучше, чем в прошлую ночь.

Третий день, который Драко намеревался провести с мокрой тряпкой на лбу и кудахтающими вокруг домовиками, сразу пошел не по плану: выяснилось, что школьные матчи взамен ушедшей по здоровью из школы Хуч судит Макгонагалл. Причем выяснилось это не самым приятным способом: с утра в спальном камине показалась голова Флинта и долго возмущалась несправедливым судейством, пока Драко с ужасом потирал заспанные глаза и пытался понять, о чем вообще речь. После обещания найти другого судью голова исчезла, зато взамен том же камине возникла лохматая башка Вуда с требованием не ставить на должность судьи ни родственников Драко, ни родственников Флинта, ни любых магов, хоть как-то связанных со Слизерином в настоящем или прошлом, ни знакомых отца Драко, ни даже тех, кто когда-либо был замечен одетым в зеленую одежду. Пришлось потратить половину дня, разыскивая требуемую кандидатуру, одобрять ее у Вуда, затем у Флинта, затем опять писать, писать и писать, до тех пор, пока пальцы не покрылись кровавыми мозолями.

Спать Драко отправился еще засветло, закупорив все камины в доме и твердо наказав домовикам гнать палкой с порога любого, кто скажет хоть слово о квиддиче.

***

— Мне показалось, что Макгонагалл и правда была рада нас видеть, — с удивлением сказал Пьюси, обматывая проволокой качающееся крепление старой метлы. — Прямо расцвела, как будто ее любимчик Поттер приехал.

Драко встрепенулся, услышав фамилию, но сообразив, о чем речь, снова ткнулся носом в план тренировок.

— Гриффиндорцы еще не прибыли? — спросил кто-то.

— Нет, — ответил Пьюси. — Застряли в каком-то пабе по пути, отмечая встречу. А Люциан написал, что…

Что написал Боул, Драко так и не удалось узнать: из коридора послышался грохот, затем дверь распахнулась, являя взорам всех собравшихся злого как мантикора Флинта.

Драко напрягся, почувствовав недоброе.

— Нет, блядь, знаете что! — возмущенно воскликнул Флинт, влетая внутрь. — Это смешно! Прошло сто лет с окончания школы, я завоевал два Кубка, побывал на войне, учусь на тренера, но для нее я все еще ребенок!

— Для кого? — осторожно поинтересовался Монтегю.

Флинт сплюнул на каменный пол и посмотрел на Монтегю так, словно тот был виноват во всех его бедах.

— Для Макгонагалл! — громовым голосом известил он, раздув ноздри, и тут же строго передразнил: — «Мистер Флинт, в одной комнате могут проживать только студенты или женатые пары. В остальных случаях Хогвартс вполне может обеспечить для каждого гостя отдельную комнату». Я говорю: «Мы с Вудом спим в одной койке уже пять лет, а до этого вообще на одном полу спали, когда денег не было, а тут просто одна комната!» А она: «Правила едины для всех, мистер Флинт!»

— Ну и что? — недоуменно спросил Монтегю. — Переберитесь в любую одну — да и все.

Флинт сузил глаза.

— Тебе с женой тоже выделили конуру с кроватью шириной в два пальца?

— Нет. Нормальная двухместная кровать.

— А мы с Вудом поместимся на моей койке только если друг на друге! Хотя это неплохой вариант, — тут же мечтательно добавил Флинт, и Драко попытался заставить себя думать о чем угодно, кроме Поттера.

О чем угодно… О чем… Только не думать о том, что было бы здорово вот так запросто заявлять всем, что Поттер принадлежит только ему. И чтобы Поттер смотрел такими же влюбленными глазами и говорил об отношениях с самим Драко так же легко, как Флинт говорил о Вуде. И чтобы Макгонагалл без проблем выделяла отдельную комнату только для них двоих, с широкой удобной кроватью, на которой вечером лежал бы разгоряченный Поттер с...

Драко очнулся и обвел собравшихся испуганным взглядом, словно кто-то мог влезть в его мысли.

Никто ничего не заметил.

— ...особо и не попрешь, — закончил говорить в этот момент Монтегю.

— Не попрешь, — недовольно согласился Флинт. Он сердито переступил с ноги на ногу, скрестил руки на груди, рассеянным взглядом скользнул по Пьюси — и тут же переменился в лице.

Все тоже внимательно оглядели Пьюси, включая самого Пьюси.

— Дай сюда! — потребовал Флинт, вырывая метлу из его рук.

Он без труда отодрал крепление, не слушая гневных окриков, вырвал проволоку и, скрутив ее наподобие кольца, с восторгом оглядел свое кривое творение.

— Не вопи, — приказал он, отдавая крепление обратно раскрасневшемуся от злости Пьюси. — Я куплю тебе новое. Схожу распишусь с Вудом — и куплю. И пусть только попробуют не выделить нам самые шикарные апартаменты как молодоженам!

Он кивнул на прощание оцепеневшей от неожиданности команде и быстрым шагом направился к двери.

Драко твердо приказал зарождающейся зависти проваливать ко всем чертям.

***

В Большом зале стоял непрерывный гул.

Гудели ученики, обсуждая новоприбывших гостей, гудела команда, споря, доведет ли Флинт дело до конца, гудела голова от мыслей и переживаний. Драко, вяло поковыряв пюре в тарелке, так же вяло выслушал приветственную речь Макгонагалл и углубился в унылые мысли.

Нечего было и помышлять о Поттере. Вся затея с соревнованиями теперь казалась глупой и бессмысленной, да и зачем Поттеру, спасителю и герою — Герою! — нужен был какой-то Малфой? Вокруг него и правда вертелось нескончаемое поле девчонок разных возрастов, мальчишек разной внешности и даже, наверно, кентавров — не зря же они не раз помогали именно Поттеру, хотя редко вмешивались в дела магов. Поттер был знаменит и обеспечен славой до конца жизни, а Малфои…

Дверь Большого зала распахнулась, впуская внутрь целую группу гомонящих людей, и Драко растерял все мысли.

Поттер шел первым, и на его лице светилось такое счастье, что на миг показалось, что в Большом зале стало немного светлей. Он ничуть не изменился, даже не попытался пригладить вечно торчащие во все стороны лохмы и сменить круглые детские очки, но все равно выглядел прекрасно. Драко, поймав себя на том, что глупая улыбка самостоятельно разъехалась едва ли не до ушей, торопливо вернул губы на место и перевел взгляд на спутницу Поттера.

И тут же поперхнулся воздухом.

— А Уизлетта здесь зачем? — спросил он раньше, чем успел прикусить язык. — Она же не в команде!

— Она невеста Поттера, — отозвался Монтегю. — Ты не читаешь газет?

— Газеты писали, что они разошлись!

Монтегю безразлично пожал плечами и промолчал. Драко тоже промолчал, надеясь, что рыжая Уизли просто пригрезилась на фоне слишком сильных переживаний последних дней. Однако она спокойно дошла до места за Гриффиндорским столом — хотя должна была сгореть от взгляда Драко, провалиться под пол или исчезнуть любыми, самыми жестокими способами, — и, целая и вполне живая, села рядом с Поттером на длинную лавку. Все оказалось еще хуже, чем представлялось в самых кошмарных снах, и светящаяся радость на лице Поттера стала вполне объяснима.

Драко почти поднялся со скамьи, намереваясь покинуть зал, но на плечо опустилась тяжелая рука, придавливая обратно к месту.

— Не торопись! — приказал зычный голос Флинта за спиной. Флинт втиснулся на лавку, вжимая Драко в Блетчли, и гордо заявил: — Ну что, девочки, я теперь законный верный супруг! Если кто-нибудь решит со мной пофлиртовать, сразу получит в рожу! — и, поиграв бровями, шутливо добавил: — Но в целом, я не против.

— Я тоже не против, — тут же сказал появившийся из ниоткуда Вуд, — стать самым молодым вдовцом в истории квиддича. Так что не стесняйтесь, флиртуйте сколько хотите!

Он с нескрываемой радостью продемонстрировал всем желающим свое кривое кольцо, выслушал поздравления и с трудом протиснулся на лавку рядом с Флинтом, окончательно впечатывая Драко в Блетчли. Дышать стало тяжеловато; Драко поерзал, освобождая себе хоть немного места, и поинтересовался:

— И как прошло?

— Отлично прошло! — вздохнув, сказал Вуд. — Этот придурок ввалился в паб, схватил меня за воротник и поволок к выходу. А Алисия, оказывается, не знала, что мы встречаемся, и подумала, что это нападение.

— Дура, — буркнул Флинт.

Он распахнул мантию, задрал свитер и показал всем кровавые следы от длинных ногтей.

— Сам дурак, — ответил Вуд. — Ну и пока разбирались, пока выясняли, кто с кем и зачем… Еще не хотели выдавать свидетельство, говорили, что нужно как минимум за неделю делать запрос на церемонию…

— И что?

— Я — знаменитый охотник знаменитой команды! — высокомерно сказал Флинт. — Мне открыты все двери!

— А после того, как его чуть не выкинули на улицу через эти открытые двери, я раздал всем девушкам автографы и обещал выслать билеты на следующий матч в лучшую ложу, — свистящим громким шепотом поведал Вуд. — А они спрашивали, точно ли я уверен, что хочу замуж за этого… Этого…

— Знаменитого игрока, — насмешливо помог Монтегю.

— Ага, — кивнул Вуд. — Именно так. Интересовались, не воздействовали ли на меня каким-нибудь заклинанием, и предлагали вызвать авроров.

Необъятный Блетчли потянулся за лежащей в центре стола куриной ногой, навалившись на Драко всем телом. Окончательно задохнувшись, Драко с трудом выполз из под его туши, встал с лавки и быстрым шагом пошел к выходу.

От Гриффиндорского стола никто не стал провожать его взглядом.

***

Хогвартс выглядел даже лучше, чем остался в памяти. Отстроенный почти заново, с блестящими под холодным осенним солнцем окнами, он гордо возвышался среди холмов, гармонично сливаясь с окружающей природой. Драко добрел до озера, скинул мантию на землю и сел на нее сверху, обняв колени.

Думать не хотелось.

Над желто-красным лесом показалась стая черных птиц. Они покружили над озером, выискивая добычу, и убрались восвояси, долго оглашая округу своими затихающими криками.

И снова стало тихо.

Сколько Драко сидел, он не знал. Изредка с поля доносились выкрики неизвестной тренирующейся команды, потом со стороны Хогвартса донесся приглушенный звук колокола, созывающий учеников на ужин; солнце спряталось за холмами, и осенняя прохлада начала медленно пробираться под тонкий свитер.

И тогда кто-то сказал:

— Привет.

Драко едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности; он уже открыл рот, чтобы приказать незнакомцу не подкрадываться сзади к отдыхающим людей, когда сообразил, кому принадлежит голос.

В горле мгновенно пересохло.

— Потти… — протянул Драко, не оборачиваясь. — Что ты здесь забыл?

Поттер не ответил; захрустели ветки под его ногами, а затем он сам появился в поле зрения: подошел, постоял пару секунд над душой — и нагло уселся рядом, прямо на мантию Драко.

Осенний холод отступил мгновенно; жар накрыл тело от макушки до пяток, и Драко взмолился, чтобы позорные капли пота не выступили на лбу.

— Там… шумно, — сказал Поттер, улыбаясь. — Гуляют в нашей гостиной.

— Кто?

— Команда… Команды. Флинт и Оливер. И остальные. За приезд, за свадьбу, за встречу. Команда Слизерина в гостиной Гриффиндора — Пивз наверняка сочинит об этом песню.

Улыбка у него была хорошая, светлая. Он всегда умел улыбаться как-то по особенному, и каждый раз в животе что-то туго сворачивалось, требуя смотреть на него бесконечно.

Драко с трудом заставил себя моргнуть.

— Ясно. А где младшая Уизли?

Поттер нахмурился.

— Джинни? Там же, а что?

— Ничего, — сказал Драко. — Мог бы и предупредить, что будут дополнительные гости. Мне придется заказывать еще один порт-ключ.

— Зачем? — удивился Поттер. — Она же член команды. Анджелина не смогла приехать, так что Джинни будет за охотника.

Разумеется.

— Не смог побыть пару дней без невесты, Потти? — не удержался Драко. — Или она боится отпускать тебя далеко?

— Она мне не невеста, — спокойно сказал Поттер. — Уже давно.

«Она мне не невеста».

Эти слова эхом прокатились в голове, и сразу удивительным образом стало легче дышать. Драко отвернулся к лесу, чтобы скрыть слишком очевидное выражение своего лица, и, чувствуя, как глупая надежда вновь осторожно поднимает голову, невнятно буркнул:

— Ага.

— Слушай, Малфой… Драко, — сказал Поттер, и Драко на короткий миг зажмурился от удовольствия. — Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за организацию соревнований. Мы все скучали по школе — и я, и Рон, и Джинни, даже больше, чем казалось. Приятно вернуться сюда хотя бы на пару дней. Гермиона тоже хотела приехать, но ее не отпустили с учебы. Так что вот… Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, Поттер.

И оба замолчали.

Сквозь серую небесную пелену показалась бледная луна; над Хогвартсом стремительно сгущались сумерки. Становилось и правда слишком зябко, и Поттер наверняка сейчас должен был сказать, что пора возвращаться в замок.

Сейчас.

Ну… или сейчас.

Поттер поежился. Значит, сейчас.

— А здорово было раньше, — задумчиво произнес он и откинулся назад, словно вовсе не собирался никуда уходить. — Только кроме всех этих событий… Понимаешь? — Он дождался кивка Драко и продолжил: — Гермиона вечно заставляла нас учиться, а нам всегда было не до этого. То одно, то другое… И Вуд поднимал нас в пять утра, и мы все злющие тащились на тренировку. А сейчас сам жалуется, что они в команде начинают тренироваться в три часа ночи. Фред утверждает, что это ему месть Морганы за наши мучения.

Драко понимающе качнул головой.

— Ты бы в нашей команде потренировался. Флинт неожиданно выскакивал из-за угла и швырял в лицо квоффл. Не поймаешь — дополнительный час тренировки в воскресенье и огромный синяк под глазом. А я — ловец, я вообще не должен знать, что такое квоффл! Однажды Блетчли разозлился и швырнул его обратно в Флинта, да так, что тот до конца дня не мог нормально на ногах стоять. За это Флинт его потом на тренировках чуть до ухода из команды не загонял.

Поттер хмыкнул. Сидеть с ним рядом было удивительно… нормально, словно и не было никакой вражды долгие годы. Он определенно повзрослел за этот год — да и Драко чувствовал себя далеко не тем глупым малолеткой, который когда-то бегал по школе и обещал на все жаловаться отцу. Вспоминать об этом желания не было, но воспоминания не спрашивали разрешения и иногда лезли в голову целым потоком, вызывая жгучее чувство стыда.

— Зато у вас когда-то были лучшие метлы в школе, — напомнил Поттер. — Мы и мечтать о таких не могли.

Драко скосил глаза, ожидая напоминания о том, что за эти метлы он купил себе место в команде, — и тогда точно нужно было бы встать и уйти. Но Поттер задумчиво посмотрел на луну и немного грустно продолжил:

— Я хоть свою новую «Молнию» распаковал. В школе авроров квиддичем мало кто увлекается. Не до этого.

— А до чего?

Поттер пожал плечами.

— До много чего. Мы учимся день и ночь, некоторые даже спят в библиотеке, потому что нет сил вечером добраться до камина. На втором курсе, говорят, будет легче, но у нас однажды один второкурсник уснул стоя в коридоре, поэтому я мало в это верю.

Драко улыбнулся, а вот Поттер вновь поежился: вечерняя прохлада все больше превращалась в ночной холод.

Почему он не уходил?

— Слушай, — неожиданно хрипло сказал Поттер, и Драко с удивлением понял, что тот волнуется. — Драко… Когда мы с командой были на свадьбе, ну, у Оливера…

— И что?

— И там… — Поттер замялся и отвернулся куда-то в сторону. Он точно волновался, и ничего хорошего это не сулило. Что он скажет, что наконец-то решил там найти себе жену? Хотя зачем бы ему говорить такое Драко? Или что?..

— В общем…

Вдали послышался шум и возня; веселые крики раздавались все громче, пока на поляну перед озером не высыпала гурьба, состоящая из двух команд. Возглавлял процессию с трудом удерживающийся на ногах Вуд, распевающий какую-то песню о победе Гриффиндора; на его плечах сидел совершенно довольный жизнью Пьюси. За ними по холодной земле и веткам шла Спиннет без туфель, которые заботливо нес едва поспевающий за ней Блетчли. Единение факультетов виднелось во всей красе; Драко фыркнул, и тогда Поттер с едва заметным сожалением произнес:

— Пора… Да, пора спать. Утром у нас тренировка, надо немного прийти в форму перед послезавтрашней игрой. Хотя не уверен, что остальные смогут прийти.

Он вновь улыбнулся и поднялся с мантии, отчего пространство вокруг сразу же показалось опустевшим. Драко кивнул на прощание, дождался, пока Поттер исчезнет среди деревьев, — и вновь ткнулся подбородком в колени.

***

Несмотря на приятную прохладу в комнате, на тихо играющую на тумбочке маленькую арфу, на мягкую, очень удобную кровать, на отличный огневиски, притащенный в школу Монтегю и активно вливаемый Драко в себя на протяжении пары часов, ночью не спалось.

Стоило перевернуться на один бок, как в голове мгновенно всплывали мысли о последних словах Поттера. Любопытство перемешивалось с тревогой, и иногда казалось, что Поттер просто решил вспомнить какие-то подробности со свадьбы, которые считал довольно интересными. Но в его голосе определенно сквозило напряжение, и сразу же начинало мерещиться, что Поттер решил высказаться по поводу _иных_ отношений, которые совершенно не были ему по душе.

Тогда шансов не оставалось никаких.

Но стоило повернуться на другой бок, как голову заполняли размышления о зря потраченном дне. Времени на то, чтобы что-то придумать, было не так уж и много, хотя то, что Поттер сам подошел общаться, было уже огромным шагом вперед. Но вряд ли это можно было назвать интересом к персоне самого Драко: Поттер сам сказал, что в замке было слишком шумно, он вышел на поляну и, возможно, ему просто показалось невежливым развернуться и уйти.

На спине думалось о том, что Поттер сказал про Уизли. Соврал? Надоели расспросы на эту тему? Или сказал правду? Поттер вообще умел врать? Хотя наверняка умел, еще как, если за ним числилось столько нарушений в школе, а наказаний за ними почти не следовало.

На животе — о том, что Поттер на любое предложение встретиться где-нибудь вне Хогвартса ответит вежливым отказом. Или согласится? Или пошлет сразу же, стоит только заикнуться об этом?

Драко, искрутившись в кровати до тех пор, пока над горизонтом не показались первые отблески рассвета, сел и задумчиво уставился в стену напротив. В голове шумело от огневиски и очень хотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить, с тем, кто не будет ни ржать, ни насмехаться, а просто спокойно выслушает и скажет несколько сочувствующих слов. Из самых близких знакомых в замке был только Флинт, который сейчас наверняка спал крепким сном счастливого человека. Еще был Пьюси, который всегда защищал Драко в команде от нападок Флинта, и Монтегю, который хотя бы не кривился, когда Драко появлялся на поле. Представив в красках, как ворвется к ним в комнаты с раннего утра, перебудив жену и детей, и начнет распинаться про Поттера, Драко безнадежно махнул рукой и вздохнул.

Идти было некуда. Оставаться наедине со своими мыслями было слишком тяжело. Стоило хотя бы попытаться отстраниться от всех тревог и забот и совсем немного подремать, чтобы не бродить утром по замку, как старое уставшее привидение.

Как…

Привидение!

***

Женский туалет на третьем этаже так и не починили. Скорее всего, во время ремонта Миртл умудрилась настолько достать работников, что те просто махнули на давно заброшенное помещение рукой. Сейчас Драко был этому даже рад: навряд ли таким ранним утром тут бродили бы толпы первокурсниц, но визга даже одной из них хватило бы, чтобы перебудить всю школу.

— Эй! — тихо позвал он, входя внутрь. — Миртл!

Без ответа.

Драко прошел вглубь туалета. Посреди возвышался монолитный камень, когда-то бывший раковинами: события тех времен теперь хорошо были известны всякому, кто когда-либо интересовался прошлым Гарри Поттера, и вход в Тайную комнату замуровали от желающих исследовать знаменитое место. Драко раскрыл одну кабинку за другой, оглядел потолок, пол, на всякий случай осмотрелся за колоннами и, не найдя другого выхода, негромко сказал в ближайший унитаз:

— Миртл!

В трубе булькнуло, потом еще раз, а затем из дыры в туалете показалась рука, помахала в воздухе и, уцепившись за край унитаза, вытащила наружу всю Миртл, ярко блестевшую от мелких капель.

Остро пахнуло озерной сыростью.

— Привет! — радостно завопила Миртл, и пришлось шикнуть, пока чуткая миссис Норрис не прибежала на звук. Хотя что Филч теперь мог сделать, наказать, заперев в этом самом туалете? — Я знала, что когда-нибудь ты придешь поблагодарить меня за свое спасение!

Драко едва не спросил, что она имеет в виду, когда вспомнил нападение Поттера и последующие вопли Миртл на всю школу об убийстве ученика.

Ну да, и здесь без Поттера не обошлось.

— Спасибо тебе, — вполне искренне произнес Драко. — Извини, что не мог зайти раньше.

— Но ведь ты уже не студент, — сообщила Миртл и, кувыкнувшись через голову и обдав Драко целым фонтаном брызг, с восторгом спросила: — Ты вернулся, чтобы остаться здесь со мной?

— Пока нет, — признался Драко, с трудом удержавшись от смеха. — Мне еще немного рановато.

Миртл опустила уголки губ.

— Жаль, — грустно сказала она. — Но ты возвращайся. После вашей шумной войны у нас здесь прибавилось призраков. Некоторые очень милы. А некоторые… — Миртл округлила маленькие глаза и, оглянувшись через плечо, прошептала в самое ухо Драко: — Ужасные! Как та ведьма с черными-черными волосами! Они крепко заперли ее заклинаниями и пытаются изгнать из нашего мира, но даже Кровавый Барон боится подходить к ее темнице!

Про тетку Драко слышал: отцу пришло извещение о ее возвращении в виде призрака, и хотя фактически она больше не являлась членом семьи, чиновникам все же пришлось прислать официальное уведомление.

Но кто в здравом уме захотел бы забрать ее в свой дом?

Драко передернулся и перевел тему:

— Послушай, Миртл… Я хотел тебе рассказать одну вещь… Не вещь, а…

— Ты влюбился, — уверенно сказала Миртл, и Драко от удивления едва не осел на мокрый пол.

— С чего ты взяла?!

— К Плаксе Миртл ходят жаловаться только по двум причинам, — капризно сказала Миртл, — когда влюбляются и когда кто-то обижает. Ты выглядишь не обиженным, а грустным — значит, влюбился.

— Ладно, — согласился Драко, почувствовав непривычную неловкость. Возможно, в конце соревнований и правда стоило зайти к ней просто так. — Да, Миртл, я влюбился.

Она вновь перекувыркнулась, и Драко прикрыл лицо от брызг.

— И кто это?

— Один маг. Сильный волшебник.

— Кто?

Драко сел на широкий подоконник, сцепил руки в замок и честно признался:

— Гарри Поттер.

— Гарри Поттер — герой! — с восхищением известила Миртл, как будто это была тайна. — Его имя знают все! Он избавил мир от самого страшного злодея!

— Я знаю. Поэтому и страшно к нему даже подойти.

— Но Гарри Поттер хорошо общается, — удивленно сказала Миртл. — Он совсем не страшный. Вот его друг, с такими рыжими как солнце волосами, всегда был очень невоспитан и груб!

Пожалуй, к ней точно стоило зайти поболтать.

— Да, — вновь согласился Драко, улыбнувшись. — Уизли отвратительный. Но он тоже теперь герой.

— Герой под водой! — пропела Миртл. — Я видела, как он болтался в озере, когда Гарри Поттер приплыл его спасать! — Ее руки, слегка покачиваясь, обмякли по бокам; Миртл сделала глупое, отрешенное выражение лица, раскрыла рот и закатила глаза. Драко все-таки не удержался и рассмеялся. — Вот так! А Гарри Поттер спас и его, и белокурую красивую девочку!

Драко, вспомнив, как искренне желал тогда Поттеру никогда не всплыть на поверхность, обозвал себя болваном.

— А вторая девочка его тогда поцеловала, — с обидой сказала Миртл. — Если бы меня спасли, я бы тоже поцеловала своего Героя! И Гарри Поттер поцеловал бы тебя, если бы ты его спас!

Идея была крайне заманчивой, но, к сожалению, невыполнимой.

— От чего? — поинтересовался Драко с насмешкой. — От утренней тренировки?

— Придумай сам!

— Тут и думать нечего, — решительно отрезал Драко и с надеждой спросил: — Слушай, Миртл, а ты не можешь проникнуть в Гриффиндорскую гостиную и подслушать, что он говорит обо мне?

Миртл склонила голову набок.

— О-о, я не могу проникать в гостиные и учебные классы, — печально сказала она. — Хотя там можно было бы так повеселиться! Но после того, как я вынырнула из котла на уроке и напугала учеников, мне запрещено покидать коридоры, озеро и туалет.

— Жаль. Очень-очень жаль.

Миртл кивнула. Над холмами потянулся сизый прозрачный туман и наконец-то показалось солнце; оно раскинуло первые лучи над Хогвартсом, отливая золотом на краешках квиддичных колец. Голова стала совсем тяжелой, огневиски дал знать о себе сухостью во рту; Драко спрыгнул с подоконника и уже направился было к выходу, но медленно вернулся и вновь посмотрел на далекие квиддичные кольца.

Спасти Поттера…

— Ты что-то придумал! — радостно воскликнула Миртл.

— Не-ет, — протянул Драко, усиленно размышляя. — Это… Это какая-то глупость.

— Все влюбленные делают глупости! — завопила Миртл, на сей раз наверняка разбудив парочку преподавателей. Она подлетела к унитазу, нырнула в трубу, и оттуда раздался ее приглушенный булькающий голос: — Именно так и бывает в сказках!

***

К полудню боевой ночной настрой превратился в серое уныние.

Завтрак, разумеется, Драко проспал, на улице стремительно холодало, а Флинт, вытащивший прямо из постели и посадивший на метлу, радости не прибавил. После пятого оборота вокруг поля в мозгах немного прояснилось, и Драко, придя в ужас от собственной несусветной тупости, схватился за гудящую голову.

Нельзя было пить!

Прошедшим утром задуманный план казался практически идеальным: просто влезть в каморку для метел, заколдовать метлу Поттера, чтобы она сработала в нужный час и слегка — совсем слегка! — потряслась в воздухе, совсем не так сильно, как когда-то на первом курсе. И чтобы Драко, в тот же нужный час находясь как можно ближе, ее остановил. Угрозы не было никакой, Поттер не успел бы даже испугаться, зато в дальнейшем относился бы к Драко гораздо лучше, чем сейчас.

Первая часть прошла отлично: открыть каморку не составило никакого труда, как и найти подписанную метлу Поттера. Гораздо труднее было вспомнить нужное заклинание — в тяжелой с похмелья и недосыпа голове мысли распадались на невнятные обрывки, — ну а навести палочку и сказать пару слов и вовсе было делом пяти секунд.

Вторая же часть…

Драко тихо простонал и зажмурился, вспомнив, сколько человек будут свидетелями угрозы национальному герою. Начнутся расследования и допросы; метлу разберут на части, а утром скрыть следы своего вмешательства и в голову не пришло. Журналисты наперебой начнут писать о новом Темном лорде и плохой работе авроров, и последние сделают все, чтобы найти виновника тупой шутки.

Поттер умрет от счастья, узнав, кому он обязан мотаниями по аврорату и потерей новехонькой метлы.

Идиот!

— Ты там уснул, Малфой? — врываясь в тягостные размышления, заорал Флинт. Драко, совсем забыв о тренировке, остановил метлу и вопросительно посмотрел вниз. — Какого лешего ты летаешь с закрытыми глазами?

— Это новая тактика! — сердито заорал Драко в ответ. — Пытаюсь мысленно настроиться на снитч!

Флинт застыл в воздухе, не найдясь с ответом, а Драко полетел дальше, кляня себя на чем свет стоит.

Впрочем, ругать себя надоело быстро, и пришлось искать решение. Пролетев еще пять кругов и окончательно убедившись в глупости всей затеи, Драко вспомнил, что игра состоится только завтра, заклинание сработает тоже завтра, и воспрял духом. Стоило только повторить ночную вылазку и вернуть все так, как было — и ничего не произойдет.

И никогда, никогда в жизни больше не слушать привидений.

***

После долгой тренировки, махнув рукой на произошедшее и решив больше не вспоминать о нем до ночи, Драко пошел искать Поттера. Малфои всегда достигали своих целей — ну, или почти всегда… когда очень было нужно! — но для этого приходилось действовать, а не сидеть сложа руки, надеясь на помощь свыше.

Пора было начинать атаку.

Поттер нашелся во дворе в гордом одиночестве. Он перегнулся через край колодца, выглядывая невесть что в его глубине, и не услышал шаги даже тогда, когда Драко подошел впритык.

— Утопил совесть, Поттер? — поинтересовался Драко, тоже заглядывая вглубь колодца.

Кроме темной воды и каменных стенок, покрытых зеленым мхом, ничего интересного там не нашлось.

— Ищу твой мозг, — тут же парировал Поттер. Он поднял голову и едва заметно покраснел — с чего бы? Драко на всякий случай еще раз заглянул в колодец, но там по-прежнему была только вода.

— И как?

Поттер развел руками и улыбнулся.

— Обошел весь замок и двор, не нашел.

— А свой не встречал?

— Вроде бы нет, — весело отозвался Поттер, оглядевшись по сторонам. — Думаю сходить купить новый в Хогсмиде. Пойдешь со мной?

Драко растерянно моргнул.

— Что?

— Пойдешь со мной в Хогсмид? — почти по слогам переспросил Поттер. — Заодно и тебе купим.

Дурацкие губы опять начали разъезжаться к ушам, и натянуть на лицо маску безразличия оказалось не так-то и просто.

Драко поднял глаза к небу и сделал вид, что задумался.

— Ну, тренировка все равно закончена… До ужина далеко… Пойдем, скрашу твое жалкое одиночество.

Поттер кивнул, и его глазах мелькнуло нечто, похожее на радость. С чего он вдруг... Драко чертыхнулся, устав за эти дни от вопросов, развернулся и молча пошел к выходу со двора.

— Странно идти туда в будний день, — догоняя, сказал Поттер. — Я даже проснулся утром и подумал: «Побыстрее бы суббота, можно будет зайти в «Сладкое королевство» или просто прошвырнуться по улицам Хогсмида». А потом понял, что можно просто взять и пойти.

— «Сладкое королевство»? Любишь сладкое?

— Просто скучаю, — признался Поттер. — Оттуда раньше шел потайной ход до Хогвартса. Я сбегал через него на третьем курсе, когда у меня не было разрешения.

Драко едва не сказал о том, что читал об этом, как и обо всем, что только умудрились нарыть за прошедший год на Поттера журналисты, но вовремя прикусил язык.

— Не поймали?

— Ни разу, — с гордостью ответил Поттер. — Но профессор Макгонагалл пообещала, что я был последним нарушителем порядка.

— Почему?

— Все ходы во время ремонта замуровали. Правда, — Поттер пригнулся к уху Драко, обдав висок теплым воздухом, — она не знает про ход за зеркалом на четвертом этаже. Так что у будущих нарушителей еще есть шанс, тем более, мне кажется, Фред уже успел кому-то о нем шепнуть.

Драко хмыкнул.

Они миновали выход из замка и неторопливо пошли по дороге, ведущей в деревню. Сейчас здесь было непривычно пустынно, совсем иначе, чем в школьные субботы, когда толпы учеников стремились побыстрее добраться до таверны, до «Сладкого королевства» и маленьких магазинчиков, в достатке раскиданных по всей деревушке. Хогвартс был отстроен заново, но дорога все еще хранила следы прошедшей битвы: тут и там виднелись поваленные на землю деревья, выжженные участки поляны, нагромождения расколотых булыжников. Драко, почувствовав острый приступ ностальгии по лучшим годам в школе, смешанный с горечью воспоминаний военных событий, украдкой посмотрел на Поттера, ожидая, что тот тоже разглядывает окрестности, но Поттер смотрел прямо на него.

Взгляды встретились, и по спине пробежала волна мурашек.

— Как прошла утренняя тренировка? — торопливо спросил Драко, лишь бы что-нибудь спросить.

— Отлично! — так же быстро ответил Поттер. — Правда, Оливер смог сесть на метлу только с пятой попытки, а Алисия даже не пришла. Но в целом было здорово. А у вас?

Драко вспомнил Флинта, орущего о необходимости победы над Вудом, заснувшего на холодной земле Пьюси, подравшихся за место вратаря Монтегю и Блетчли, пришедшего новенького из Слизерина, вместо игры во все глаза разглядывающего Флинта, самого себя, бездумно наворачивающего круги бесконечное количество раз, и честно признался:

— Как всегда.

— Вы были отличной командой, — без иронии сказал Поттер. — Жаль только, что вам придется уехать без Кубка.

Драко возмущенно округлил глаза.

— Почему это?

— Потому что Оливер поклялся продать свою скоростную метлу, если проиграет.

— Ну и что?

— У него она сделана на заказ «Нимбусами», второй такой нет, так что он ни за что не отдаст победу.

— Ха! — злорадно воскликнул Драко. — Значит, я и куплю его метлу. Мне как раз нужна новая.

— Зачем?

Драко даже замедлился, раздумывая над ответом. А действительно, зачем? После войны в Малфой-мэнор редко захаживали гости, разве только Блейз, но тот никогда не любил ни полеты, ни квиддич. Гойл предпочитал обходить мэнор стороной, да и вообще в последнее время неохотно выходил из дома и на любые визиты реагировал с таким видимым раздражением, что Драко предпочел отделываться на праздники поздравительными открытками.

Тогда зачем нужна метла?

— Приглашу тебя поиграть, — с насмешкой сказал Драко. — Или полетать по парку Малфой-мэнора. Весной, когда все цветет.

И прибавил шагу, давая Поттеру немного времени придумать вежливый отказ. Одно только название дома внушало ужас большинству знакомых: несмотря на то, что там давно уже не жил никто страшнее, чем невыспавшийся Драко, все оставшиеся приятели отца предпочитали назначать встречи вне стен Малфой-мэнора. Но Поттер все-таки был самым удивительным из всех живущих на свете людей: он обогнал в два больших шага, зашагал спиной вперед и радостно сказал:

— Я бы пришел.

И под лопаткой сладко заныло.

Дальше шли молча. Поттер повернулся нормально и наконец-то начал вертеть башкой во все стороны, разглядывая окружающие дорогу поляны и давая возможность немного прийти в себя. Что значит — он бы пришел? Пришел бы просто так, потому что больше не с кем летать? Но его драгоценные Уизли всей гурьбой обожали квиддич, и поверить в то, что у Поттера не нашлось бы лучшей компании для полетов, чем Драко, было тяжело. Как и поверить в то, что его тянуло посмотреть Малфой-мэнор, место, наполненное для него, Грейнджер и Уизли не самыми лучшими воспоминаниями. Тогда зачем?

Из-за деревьев показались первые дома отстроенного Хогсмида; Драко, смирившись с тем, что очередные вопросы остались без очередных ответов, вздохнул и спросил:

— Так что ты делал в том колодце, Поттер?

Тот обернулся.

— То же, что и все, — непонятно сказал он. — Загадывал желание.

— Как это? — не понял Драко.

— Ты не знаешь?

— Нет.

Поттер удивленно поднял брови.

— В некоторые колодцы нужно бросать монету, загадывать желание — и оно обязательно исполнится.

— У тебя же все есть. Что может загадывать национальный герой?

Поттер прикусил губу и вновь покраснел. Да что с ним такое происходило?! И то ли его желание было слишком неприличным, то ли он не счел кандидатуру Драко достойной ответа, но он промолчал и замотал головой во все стороны сразу.

— Ясно, — сказал Драко, хотя ясно как раз ничего и не было. — Если бы я бросил монету в колодец в нашем дворе, отец отправил бы меня работать в саду на целый день.

— За что?

— За бестолковую трату денег, — серьезно ответил Драко.

И совсем не ожидал, что Поттер рассмеется. Его заразительный смех звонко разошелся в легком чистом осеннем воздухе и растворился среди неказистых домов. Драко, мельком подумав, что с удовольствием дошел бы пешком рядом с Поттером до самого Лондона, с сожалением остановился и толкнул дверь «Сладкого королевства».

И рот мгновенно наполнился слюной.

Одуряющие ароматы обволокли со всех сторон: пахло сахаром и карамелью, ирисом и патокой; над всем этим витал манящий запах клубники. В последний раз, когда Драко проходил мимо кондитерской, окна были наглухо заколочены, тут и там висели объявления о розыске Поттера и компании, сейчас же огромное помещение было наполнено светом, а от прошедшей войны не осталось и следа. Посетители лениво бродили между стеллажами, запускали руку в бочку с драже под сердитые выкрики продавца, с трудом уклонялись от летающих повсюду шоколадных фей и с горящими глазами разглядывали разноцветные шарики воздушного мороженого.

Драко вдруг почувствовал себя маленьким и совершенно беззаботным.

— Здорово! — с восторгом заявил Поттер, входя следом. — Тут все стало даже лучше, чем было!

Его восторг был таким же заразительным, как и смех. Поттер исчез за огромной конфетой, стоящей посреди зала, появился с другой стороны и направился прямиком к полке с перечными чертиками. Посетители магазина тут же переключили свое внимание на важного гостя: из-за стеллажей выглядывали любопытные лица, матери что-то зашептали детям, невежливо тыча пальцами. Отцу такое внимание бы польстило, а вот Поттер сначала стойко улыбался, но его глаза постепенно стали меняться, и через минуту из них окончательно ушло выражение какой-либо радости.

Он поставил перечного чертика обратно на полку и растерянно осмотрелся кругом, то и дело натыкаясь на чей-нибудь взгляд.

А чего он ожидал?

— Тут тоска, Поттер, — лениво сказал Драко, подходя ближе. — Предлагаю быстро все купить и пойти поесть в «Три метлы».

Живот тут же жалобно заурчал на всю кондитерскую, охотно поддерживая это решение.

Поттер кивнул.

— Пойдем, — с видимым облегчением согласился он. — Мне уже ничего не надо.

И первый вышел — почти вылетел — на улицу.

— Чтобы отвадить любителей бесплатного просмотра, надо делать так, — сказал Драко, быстро догоняя его и стараясь попадать в один ритм шагов. Он сделал непроницаемое лицо и громко загорлопанил: — «Дамы и господа, стоимость автографа — пять галлеонов. Хотите задать вопрос? Три галлеона. Колдография с героем — десятка! Налетаем, не стесняемся!»

— Да кому ты нужен, кретин! — заорали откуда-то с окна, и Поттер рассмеялся, теряя всю напряженность.

— За совет — галлеон, — сказал Драко, тоже смеясь. — Гони деньги, Поттер.

— Я заплачу за твой обед, — ответил Поттер, останавливаясь перед пабом, и раньше, чем Драко успел запротестовать, продолжил: — У меня там связи: мадам Розмерта после победы обещала мне до конца жизни все меню за полцены.

Драко нахмурился, только сейчас сообразив, что за близостью Поттера совсем забыл про хозяйку паба. Мадам Розмерта так и не узнала, кто наложил на нее Империус и заставил передать заколдованное ожерелье Белл, но определенно точно должна была ненавидеть всех, даже оправданных Пожирателей. Она всегда была добродушной — глупой теткой, как говорил отец, — но даже ее доброта вряд ли была безграничной.

Драко едва не сказал, что, пожалуй, забыл про дела в замке, когда Поттер толкнул тяжелую резную дверь и вошел внутрь паба.

Ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

— Решил сэкономить галлеон? — спросил Драко, быстро обводя взглядом шумное помещение и в любой момент ожидая негодующего крика.

За все всегда нужно было платить.

Поттер почувствовал перемену настроения мгновенно: он беспокойно оглянулся через плечо, пристально посмотрел Драко прямо в глаза и странно дернул уголком губ.

Он тоже вспомнил.

— Ладно… — спокойно сказал Драко. — Я, пожалуй, поем в замке. Спасибо за компанию…

— Все меню — за полцены, — так же спокойно повторил Поттер. — От такого предложения в здравом уме не отказываются.

Он сел за ближайший, скрытый от посторонних глаз деревянными перегородками столик и ногой отодвинул соседний стул, приглашая Драко занять пустующее место. Он точно был странным, самым странным и самым загадочным человеком из всех существующих; Драко, испытывая целую гамму чувств одновременно, сел рядом и раскрыл меню.

— Между прочим, сама мадам Розмерта уже год как отошла от дел, — непринужденно сказал Поттер, невесть что разглядывая за окном. — Говорят, с тех пор медовуха здесь испортилась, но сливочное пиво стало лучше. Любишь сливочное пиво?

— Медовуха — лучшая в стране, мистер Хамство! — рассерженно воскликнул незнакомый женский голос за перегородкой, лишая возможности ответить. Через секунду оттуда появилась девушка, настолько похожая на молодую мадам Розмерту, что Драко потер глаза, пытаясь избавиться от видения. — Мама передала мне все свои секреты, а я улучшила их и… А, это вы, мистер Поттер!

Поттер приветливо махнул рукой, но ее румяное лицо осталось непроницаемым.

— Мама велела обслуживать вас в первую очередь, — строго сказала девушка, мельком посмотрев на Драко, а затем вновь — на Поттера. — И относиться к вам как к высокому гостю! Но, право, если я передам ей ваши слова!..

— Извините, мисс Розмерта, я всего лишь пошутил!

— То-то же, мистер Поттер! — она шутливо пригрозила пухлым пальцем, а затем ткнула им же в меню Драко. — Могу посоветовать индейку в сладком соусе и грибной суп. Сегодня он вышел на редкость удачным.

Поттер смиренно кивнул.

— И медовухи.

— Да уж разумеется! — сердито сказала девушка. Она отошла на пару шагов, обернулась и громко повторила: — Лучшая в стране!

— Далеко пойдет, — с уважением сказал Драко, едва она скрылась за барной стойкой. — Ты оставил меня без сливочного пива, мистер Хамство.

— Я столкнулся с ней летом на приеме, — с ужасом прошептал Поттер, почти ложась грудью на стол. — Она раздавала какие-то рыбные шарики, и клянусь, Драко, — мне пришлось перепробовать их все, потому что я имел неосторожность сказать, что не люблю рыбу. Никогда, никогда не пытайся ей противостоять!

Драко рассмеялся, наконец избавляясь от тянущего чувства стыда.

— Герой боится хрупкой девушки?

— Боюсь, — сознался Поттер, ничуть не смутившись. — Я не хочу сидеть и пробовать двадцать два вида медовухи до тех пор, пока не умру. Так что сливочным пивом я угощу тебя в следующий раз.

Драко на всякий случай повторил эти слова про себя еще раз, убеждаясь, что правильно расслышал. Внутри все сжалось во внезапном ожидании чего-то хорошего — давно забытое, почти невозможное ощущение.

Значит, Поттер рассчитывал на новую встречу? Ладно, не рассчитывал, но хотя бы предполагал, что она состоится? Драко вновь уткнулся в меню, не видя ни единой буквы. Вообще все это со стороны выглядело… ну, почти как стандартное школьное свидание. Сначала медленная прогулка до Хогсмида, потом — кондитерская, затем — совместный обед, даже уже почти ужин, и намеки на новую встречу. Осталось только зазвать Поттера прогуляться после трапезы по окрестностям — и тогда прошедший день можно будет назвать самым счастливым днем жизни.

— Мы как будто на школьном свидании, — негромко сказал Поттер, опять усиленно лупясь в окно, и Драко вздрогнул. — Сначала прогулки, потом ужин. Если еще...

По улице пронесся яркий, ослепительный огонь; он затормозил прямо перед окном, заставив Поттера замолчать. Через мгновение через стекло пролезла голубая голова енота; она повертелась во все стороны, встрепенулась, увидев Поттера, и заорала голосом Вуда:

— Гарри, я везде тебя ищу! Алисия наконец-то проснулась, так что дуй бегом на поле, профессор Макгонагалл разрешила занять нам его еще на два часа! Все ждут только тебя!

И растворилась в воздухе, оставив после себя тонкую струйку дыма.

— Там, где вы, мистер Поттер, всегда какой-то гам, — недовольно сказала мисс Розмерта, грохая на стол две огромных кружки с медовухой. — В следующий раз попросите послать сову, коли уж сидите в приличном заведении.

И осталась стоять над душой, ожидая решения клиентов.

— Ладно, — вздохнув, согласился Поттер. Он поднялся из-за стола и развел руками в стороны, всем своим видом выказывая огромное сожаление. — Надо... Я обещал Оливеру, что если ему удасться договориться об еще одной тренировке, я приду. Ты не против?

С собой он не звал — и при всем желании напрашиваться Драко не стал бы никогда.

— Иди, Поттер, — милостиво разрешил он, беря в руку кружку и откидываясь на спинку стула. — Я останусь. Не могу же я не допить чудесную знаменитую медовуху.

Мисс Розмерта расцвела.

— Эта кружка — за мой счет, — гораздо мягче, чем раньше, сказала она, без приглашения садясь напротив. — А знаете, мне кажется, я встречала вас в...

По столу прокатились две звонкие монеты — Поттер сдержал обещание заплатить. Он больше ничего не сказал, развернулся и вышел из «Трех метел», не оглядываясь. Только проходя мимо окна, на секунду замедлил шаг и кинул быстрый взгляд внутрь паба, словно передумав и решив остаться, но раньше, чем Драко успел обрадоваться, тряхнул головой и продолжил путь в замок.

Возможно, он просто полюбовался своим отражением в запыленном стекле.

***

Отделаться от мисс Розмерты — Эбигейл, прости Салазар, — оказалось не так то и легко. Поттер был прав, не решаясь с ней спорить: за несколько часов Драко испробовал около пяти видов медовухи, каждый раз подтверждая, что «да, эта даже лучше прежней». Индейка действительно была вкусна, но под пристальным взглядом девушки пролезала в горло с большим трудом. Кто такой Драко Малфой, мисс Розмерта, на счастье, не знала, пережив события войны у бабки на югах, да и вообще не читала новостей и мало интересовалась текущей жизнью вне Хогсмида. Спасло Драко лишь то, что в паб ворвалась компания подростков, заказав все меню сразу: мисс Розмерта наконец-то ушла на кухню, дав возможность Драко незаметно выскользнуть за дверь и пойти домой.

Несмотря на то, что уже понемногу начинало темнеть, команда Гриффиндора все еще была на поле: Вуд орал так, что его слышали, наверно, даже в самом замке. Драко остановился, внимательно глядя на смутные очертания человека, зависшего высоко над полем. В душе царила пустота, прошедший день был слишком утомительным на эмоции, и не хотелось ни думать, что дальше, ни составлять какие-то планы.

С трудом оторвав взгляд от точки в небе, Драко направился в свою комнату, остановившись еще только раз — возле колодца. Загадывать желания было глупо, они никогда не сбывались, однако гриффиндорцам всегда везло — это был факт. Драко, внимательно оглядевшись, чтобы никто не заметил такого нелепого и глупого поступка, порыскал в карманах и, вытащив мелкую монету, с размаху бросил ее в колодец.

И загадал желание.

Затем дошел до комнаты и прямо в одежде лег на кровать, долго смотря в низкий потолок. Но недосып и бурная прошлая ночь взяли свое: глаза налились тяжестью, и Драко, не справившись с усталостью, решил подремать до ночной вылазки.

***

В дверь затарабанили.

— Малфой!

Драко перевернулся на другой бок и накрыл голову подушкой. Настойчивый стук усилился: теперь, кажется, по двери били ногой.

— Малфой! Он там сдох, что ли?

— Его Вуд убил, чтобы точно выиграть.

— Он бы лучше меня тогда прикончил.

— Может, выломаем?

— Потом тебе Макгонагалл знаешь что выломает!..

— Что?

— Не знаю что! Малфой, твою мать, мы не можем играть без ловца!

Играть…

Во что играть?..

— Малфо-о-ой! — заорал Флинт так, что Драко скатился с кровати, таща за собой на пол подушку.

Играть!

Кваддич!

— Я проснулся... — пробормотал Драко, с трудом разлепив глаза.

— Малфой!

— Да проснулся я!

За дверью тяжело вздохнули.

— Игра через полчаса, собирайся и херачь на поле! — сердито сказал Флинт, а затем, слава Мерлину, все стихло.

— Херачь... — снова пробормотал Драко, вставая с пола. — Херачь, дуй… С кем я общаюсь...

В голове немного прояснилось, но почти сразу же в груди возникло неприятное, зудящее ощущение. Оно разрасталось по мере того, как Драко умывался, и заполонило всю душу к тому моменту, когда Драко вытирал лицо. Как будто что-то было обещано и не сделано, или нужно было что-то кому-то сказать, или кому-то что-то отдать…

Или…

В следующую секунду Драко едва не вынес двери, выбегая из комнаты. Флинт с Пьюси все еще стояли внизу; они проводили его удивленными взглядами, но сейчас было не до них. Драко, перескакивая через три ступеньки сразу, выскочил в гостиную, оттуда — в коридор, сметя с пути парочку первокурсников, и на одном глубоком вдохе добежал до поля.

Там оказалось небывало людно.

Собрались зрители и журналисты, учителя и все студенты; даже издалека был слышен гудящий шум множества людей. Замелькали вспышки колдокамер; Драко, с трудом вспомнив о приличиях и о том, что сам лично рассылал приглашения и рекламу, пригладил волосы ладонью, поправил мятую мантию и широко улыбнулся, пропихиваясь сквозь толпу.

Только бы успеть добраться до каморки!

— Мистер Малфой, одну минуту…

Драко отмахнулся.

— После игры!

— Мистер...

— После игры!

— Блядь, Малфой, стой!

На выкрик журналистов последнее обращение был совсем не похоже, но останавливаться времени не нашлось. Драко пролетел через толпу, ворота, пробежал под деревянными балками, ограждающими поле от трибун и, подскочив к каморке для метел, распахнул дверь.

Школьные метлы выстроились в ровный ряд возле стены. Рядом с ними стояла метла Флинта — новенькая, с блестящей отполированной рукояткой и выбитой фамилией, — а под ней связкой валялись метлы остальных членов команды.

И ни одной гриффиндорской метлы.

Драко на всякий случай перерыл всю связку, проверил каждую метлу, оглядел каждую надпись — но все осталось как прежде.

Ее не было!

— Ты рехнулся? — спросил появившийся невесть откуда запыхавшийся Флинт. — Куда ты рванул?

Он пригнулся, спасая голову от столкновения с низким дверным косяком, и вошел вслед за Драко в узкое помещение.

Сразу стало слишком тесно.

— Это все ты, — со злостью сказал Драко, садясь на грязный пол. — Ты и твоя гребанная свадьба!

— И что мы наделали?

— Ты и твой огневиски!

— Его притащил Монтегю.

— В честь тебя и твоей гребанной свадьбы!

— Понятно, — с сомнением сказал Флинт, садясь рядом. — Что ты натворил, Малфой?

Драко задумчиво уставился в открытую дверь.

Признаваться, по сути, было не в чем. Подумаешь, Поттер после расследования аврората посчитает Драко идиотом — как будто когда-то было иначе. Если они станут копаться в метле и разберут ее на части, можно подарить и новую — последнюю модель, самую лучшую и скоростную, можно даже на заказ. И, в конце концов, даже если они найдут следы вмешательства Драко, всегда можно было сказать, что это была просто шутка, призванная напомнить всем о приключениях Поттера на первом курсе.

Да, все было не так уж и плохо, как казалось, пусть и очень, очень глупо.

— Я заколдовал метлу Поттера, — буркнул Драко.

Флинт нахмурился.

— Я же спрашивал тебя...

— Я не хотел ничего плохого! — рассердился Драко. — Просто… ее бы немного поболтало над полем в нужное время и все. Я бы его спас и…

Вслух звучало еще глупее, чем в мыслях, совсем по-детски наивно; Драко глухо простонал и ткнулся головой в стену, закрыв глаза.

Со стороны Флинта прозвучал короткий смешок.

— И что тогда?

— Ничего тогда, — угрюмо сказал Драко. — Я был пьян, Флинт! Ты нормально думаешь после огневиски?

— Вообще не думаю.

— Вот и я не думал. Ни про авроров, ни про свидетелей, ни про кого. Да его порвут на части после покушения и запрут под замок!

— Ну вали к нему и признайся. Еще ж не поздно.

Драко распахнул глаза и сел прямо.

— В чем? В том, что хотел, чтобы он свалился с метлы? Отличное начало для близкого знакомства! «Поттер, я тут случайно как-то ночью организовал покушение на твою жизнь! И, кстати, ты мне нравишься!»

Флинт что-то пробурчал себе под нос.

— Что?

— Это он и так знает, — чуть громче повторил Флинт, почесывая затылок. — Я, наверно, ему на свадьбе сказал.

Доселе твердая земля качнулась перед глазами; стало тяжело дышать. Драко глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и переспросил:

— Что?

— Там было шумно как-то, все трещали,— без малейших проявлений мук совести сказал Флинт. — Ну и Поттер когда поздравлял, я ему и сказал что-то.

— Что именно? — ласково уточнил Драко.

— Ну что-то… Да не помню я! Что скоро и его время придет, что ли, не зря же ты так расстарался ради него и затеял эти...

Расстояние было слишком коротким для размаха и полноценного удара, но Драко, кипя от бешенства, все равно изловчился. Попасть кулаком удалось только в плечо, хотя хотелось в глаз, но Флинту сполна хватило и этого, чтобы позеленеть. В долгу тот не остался: рванул вперед, схватил Драко за мантию и потянул его на себя с такой силой, что сам едва избежал удара в лоб.

Они покатились по грязному полу, задевая метлы, падающие на пол с ужасающим грохотом. Драко, стараясь попасть в самые чувствительные точки, пинался и пихался изо всех сил, но у Флинта опыта в драках было больше, и уворачивался он будь здоров, успевая при этом размахивать тяжелыми кулаками. Драко почувствовал резкую боль в животе и тупую — в колене, разъярился окончательно и замолотил руками и ногами куда попало, мало волнуясь о последствиях.

Кто-то потянул за мантию, уволакивая прочь из каморки; откуда-то появился Вуд и запрыгнул на живот Флинта, не позволяя ему подняться с пола. Вокруг раздались выкрики, но кровь так шумела в ушах, что отдельных слов разобрать было невозможно. Драко, пнув еще раз воздух в отчаянной попытке дошвырнуть хотя бы ботинок до удаляющегося Флинта, попытался вывернуться, но крепкие руки подняли над землей и цепко сжали запястья за спиной.

— Урод! — крикнул он, сдув налипшую на глаза челку. — Ты урод, Флинт, понял?!

— А ты психопат! — заорал в ответ Флинт с пола. — Истеричная девка! Подумаешь, рассказал!

Драко яростно прошипел.

— А кто тебя просил?! Я просил?! Я — просил, Флинт?!

И тогда знакомый голос за спиной произнес:

— Хватит, Драко.

И Драко пришел в себя.

***

Через минуту Флинта уволок Вуд с помощью Пьюси: просто вцепились в руки с двух сторон и оттащили к деревянным балкам. Поттер, наконец, выпустил из захвата, и девчонки из команды Гриффиндора — даже Белл! — закудахтали вокруг, доставая палочки и разглядывая разбитые скулы. Драко отмахнулся от помощи, и девчонки направились прямиком к Флинту, теперь уже кудахтая над ним.

Развернуться к Поттеру не хватало сил; утешало только то, что горящее от стыда лицо легко можно было объяснить последствиями драки.

Он все знал.

Значит, знал и… Что?

Поттер никогда не был плохим человеком — как бы ни хотелось в школе думать иначе. В нем не было ни наглости Флинта, ни глупости Гойла, ни самовлюбленности Панси — и он всегда был честен, даже с врагами. Мог ли он настолько измениться за последний год, чтобы пытаться казаться дружелюбным, а по вечерам со смехом рассказывать Уизлетте, какой кретин Драко Малфой? Или он просто проявил сочувствие? Или не поверил и решил лично убедиться в правоте Флинта, пригласив Драко в Хогсмид?

Вопросы опять заполонили голову, но единственный человек, который мог дать на них ответы, так и не произнес ни слова.

— Я заколдовал твою метлу, Поттер, — признался Драко, оборачиваясь. — Она должна была взбеситься в десять часов. Заклинание снимается усиленным Репаро.

Поттер не обозлился и даже не удивился: стоял напротив, запихнув руки в карманы спортивной мантии, и просто смотрел на Драко. В его лице не читалось ни единой эмоции, и можно было порадоваться хотя бы тому, что в нем не наблюдалось гнева.

Но радоваться не хотелось.

— Зачем? — наконец спросил Поттер.

Драко пожал плечами.

— Мне хотелось произвести на тебя впечатление, — честно сказал он. Какая теперь была разница? — Спасти тебя от падения. И не трудись рассказывать мне, какой я идиот.

Наверху раздался длинный гудок, созывающий к игре: все такой же родной и знакомый, как и много лет назад. Поттер поднял голову, прислушиваясь, постоял так несколько секунд — и улыбнулся.

А затем и вовсе рассмеялся, звонко, совсем как в Хогсмиде, когда беззаботно шагал по мощенной улице.

Драко удивленно затих.

— Мою метлу невозможно заколдовать, — отсмеявшись, сказал Поттер. — Кингсли распорядился сделать ее по особому заказу, как у игроков в квиддич.

Разумеется. Несложно было об этом догадаться и самому — если бы удавалось думать еще о чем-либо, кроме самого Поттера.

— Здорово, — искренне похвалил Драко. — Я рад, что о тебе заботятся.

Сказать больше было нечего; Драко развернулся, намереваясь взять собственную метлу из каморки и пойти на поле, где вовсю надрывался комментатор, призывая команды к выходу, но Поттер не позволил: он схватил за руку чуть выше локтя и негромко сказал в самое ухо:

— Я ненавижу министерские встречи и приемы.

— Здорово, — повторил Драко. — И что?

— А то, что я был на них трижды за прошедший год, на тех же самых, где был ты. Знаешь, как сложно найти список гостей каждого приема в министерстве?

— Лучше всех, — сказал Драко, оборачиваясь. — И… Что?

— Где был ты, — терпеливо повторил Поттер. Он снова покраснел — отчаянно, заливаясь румянцем от шеи до самого лба, — но не перестал улыбаться. — Я даже выходную мантию у мадам Малкин купил, чтобы произвести на тебя впечатление. С самозавязывающимся зеленым галстуком. И не трудись рассказывать мне, какой я идиот.

Комментатор наверху замолк, зато зашумели трибуны, явно не понимая, что происходит. Где-то из другой вселенной донесся недовольный голос Флинта и тут же утих от короткого восклицания Вуда.

Драко попытался сосредоточиться, но мысли позорно разбежались, оставив в голове только какую-то звенящую пустоту. Наверно, Поттер не врал. Или врал. Или все-таки не врал и делал вид, что врет, или врал и делал вид, что не…

— Но там всегда было слишком много людей, — продолжил Поттер, вырывая из сумбурных раздумий. — Всегда кому-то что-то было нужно. И я купил билет на финальный матч, потому что надеялся, что ты не пропустишь такое событие. Оливер нарушил кучу правил, выясняя, где ты будешь сидеть и пытаясь достать мне место в вашей ложе. А ты даже не пришел.

— Не смог, — растерянно сказал Драко. — Там… дела… два письма…

И замолчал, позабыв, о чем вообще говорил.

Поттер наконец отвел взгляд, смотря куда-то в землю, и вместе с тем вернулась способность нормально соображать. Он действительно искал встречи, так же, как Драко искал встречи с ним самим; Поттер не врал. В это невозможно было поверить, это было как… как праздник, как долгожданное желание, на исполнение которого уже перестал даже надеяться.

Стоило раньше бросить монету в колодец. Много раньше, приехать еще год назад — и перевернуть туда целый сундук монет.

Стало вдруг смешно и очень, очень легко; Драко, ощущая, как по груди расползается волна чего-то обжигающе-горячего, захватывая горло, откашлялся и сказал:

— Через месяц будут соревнования по кводпоту. Можешь пойти со мной, если хочешь. Там у нас своя ложа.

— Хочу, — уверенно отозвался Поттер. В его глазах плясало столько смеха, что проклятая улыбка опять поползла по лицу Драко. — Только я совершенно в нем не разбираюсь.

— Я тебе все расскажу, — пообещал Драко. — Там увлекательнейшие правила. Сегодня, хочешь?

Поттер радостно кивнул.

— В моей комнате.

— Да, — согласился Драко. — Сразу после игры.

— Теперь мы можем пойти на поле? — ворчливо спросил Флинт, появляясь за спиной. Он пихнул Драко плечом, зашел в каморку, откуда вынырнул через полминуты с целой связкой метел, кинул одну из них Драко и добавил: — Развели тут сопли.

— Я слышал, он собирается сегодня в Хогсмид после соревнований, — тихо сказал Поттер, поднимая с земли свою «Молнию». — Надо посоветовать ему зайти в «Три метлы» и сказать, что медовуха там не очень.

— Зато хозяйка очень хвалит сливочное пиво, — весело подхватил Драко, направляясь на поле. — Отличная идея, Поттер.

— У меня еще много очень хороших идей, Драко.

— Расскажешь вечером?

— И даже покажу.


End file.
